1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping device for a bicycle pedal for fastening an engageable article such as a cleat to the pedal, and to a bicycle pedal employing this clamping device. More particularly, the invention relates to a clamping device and a bicycle pedal employing this clamping device, the clamping device comprising a clamp member including a hook pivotable toward and away from a forward or rear end of a pedal body for engaging the engageable article, an urging member for urging the hook toward the pedal body, and a pivot restrictor for limiting the pivotal movement of the hook toward the pedal body. When the engageable article is moved sideways relative to the pedal body, the hook pivots away from the pedal body for releasing the engageable article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of known clamping devices of bicycle pedals is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Kokai No. 60-197478, which is the same as U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,867. This device comprises a forward clamp member for fastening an engageable article or cleat secured to the bottom of a shoe, to a forward end of a pedal body rotatably supported on a pedal shaft. The pedal body carries, at a rear end thereof, a rear clamp member pivotable rearwardly from the pedal body. The rear clamp member is operable through interference with the cleat when the pedal body is trodden, to engage a rear end of the cleat. A compression spring is mounted between the rear clamp member and the pedal body to urge the rear clamp member forwardly.
With the known clamping device, when detaching the cleat from the pedal, the shoe is turned right or left on the same plane as the pedal body about a point of engagement with the forward clamp member. This causes the rear clamp member to pivot rearwardly against the force of the compression spring, thereby to release the rear end of the cleat. That is, in order to avoid a danger resulting from detachment of the cleat from the pedal body during a high-speed run, the cleat is detachable from the pedal body only by sideways turning of the cleat relative to the pedal body, without allowing the cleat to pull upward away from the pedal body.
However, there are users who strongly desire a clamping device which readily allows the cleat to pull upward out of engagement with the pedal body on certain occasions. The foregoing clamping device known in the art cannot meet such demand. Since the rear clamp member of the known device is itself constructed to prevent upward detachment of the cleat, it is extremely difficult for the cleat to be detached upwardly even if the urging force of the compression spring is reduced.